


In sickness and health

by Vienna_waits_for_you



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna_waits_for_you/pseuds/Vienna_waits_for_you
Summary: Summary:You and Kyoya are engaged. A major event for Kyoya is taking place tonight, and it is super important to him and you need to be there for him and the company. After falling ill, you try to keep your composure throughout the dinner.Y/L/N - your last nameF/C - Favorite color
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever fully finished, as well as my first attempt at a fic for the OHSHC!  
> It is 1 am and I have a flight tomorrow, this is gonna either be a literary masterpiece or just a trainwreck.

You had woken up just fine that morning. Kyoya was already out for work related errands and meetings, even if it was a Saturday. That always got on your nerves. How the hell could he go on meetings on the weekends?! The only difference between that and a normal weekday meeting was the fact that the ones that took place over the weekends were described as “meeting for lunch” and usually they involved more of Kyoya’s closer business partners. Either way, there was a big evening event tonight for a hospital opening. You had until around 7 till you were to step into the car to go to the event, so you figured you’d do some of your own work and get it done just to make monday a little less dreadful. Still getting used to living in a literal mansion, you struggled to find the library. After a maid showing you the way, you profusely thanked her and sat with your computer to start a little early on the upcoming annual reports. Well… that was until you felt uneasy 45 minutes in. It started off as a light headed feeling, asking someone to bring you some water just in case it was dehydration. You always had a sensitivity to lack of water anyways, and you had not drank any in awhile. That seemed to do the trick right then, and you went on with your work until about 2 hours later it came right back, this time chills and body aches coming along with it. This was bad news. You closed your laptop and immediately went to go fetch anybody- a doctor, a maid, a servant, a chef, hell even a gardener. As if everyone had vanished, your thoughts were happy to accompany you. for a family with a business in hospital management, you’d think there'd be some doctor around here.   
Eventually, you did locate a younger maid. Trying not to come off as rude or over dramatic, you calmly approached her. 

“Ms. Nishioka, isn't it?”

“Hm- Oh! Yes ma’am. Do you need something ms.Y/L/N?”

“Yeah.. I am terribly sorry to bother but I do feel rather ill... is there anybody you can call to check up on me? I’d absolutely hate to end up unable to attend tonights event.”

For some reason, a sense of urgency and worry filled the look in the girls eyes. Jeez, its not like im on my deathbed or anything. Relax. 

“I can call up the doctor right away, ma’am.”

“Oh thank you, do it whenever you are able free. It’s not terribly urgent”

It really was. By the second you were feeling woozier and woozier. Your vision was blacking in and out, and you were no doubt in need of a chair or better yet your bed. Any bed. Clutching onto the railing to keep yourself up, You walked down the stairs to your bedroom and laid down. By that time, the world was spinning around you. Were you drunk? What was going on? You were unaware how much time had passed before a doctor had walked in. He was the family doctor, but of course you were new to the family, and the doctor still knew very little about you. You managed to sit up as he walked in, meeting his gaze. The man was older, but still seemed quite chipper with his step. Gray hair was surprisingly abundant on his head, no sign of hair loss due to age practically at all. 

“Y/N, right?” The doctor asked, blinking a few times at you.  
“Yes, thats me.”   
“Can you tell me whats going on?”

You explained the symptoms to the older gentleman as he checked your heart, lungs, ears, eyes, basically everything a normal physical exam would cover. Your temperature was also taken, the man writing down things on his clipboard. The room was silent now, and for some reason slightly awkward. You did feel quite out of place here. New surroundings and change like this did take time to get used to, and you were sure that adaptation would come with time. Your train of thought was snapped away as the doctor began to speak.

“Well, ms.(Y/N) you do not have a fever. I do believe you've ended up with just some sort of immune system troubles. Nothing to worry about, and you aren’t contagious. You haven’t experienced any nausea, vomiting, or any of the sorts, am I correct?”

“Well the room is spinning like im on a damn tilt-a-whirl so yeah I feel nauseated.” you stated rather sarcastically, instantly questioning whether or not that was appropriate to say. 

The doctor laughed at that, his chuckle honestly quite comforting.

“Alright, well I am going to give you some Vitamin C as well as just general ibuprofen for the head. If any of these symptoms get worse, do call me.”

“Will I be able to attend the event tonight, dr…?”

“That is up to you. If you feel better and able, you may. Oh- and it’s Dr. Harumi.”

A soft smile spread across your face.   
“Thank you Dr. Harumi. I will let you know if anything changes.”

“Of course. Rest up for now, Dear.”

With that, Dr. Harumi left the room, the tail of his coat trailing behind him. You were left to yourself again. Slumping back down into bed, you grabbed the pillow that belonged to Kyoya on the other side of the bed, holding it tight. You closed your eyes for a brief moment before a soft knock was sounded on the door of your master bedroom. You called whomever it was in, and it was a servant bringing in the medicine, as well as a glass of water. Thanking him, you dissolved the tab of vitamin C in the water and took the ibuprofen. The taste of the Vitamin C water was anything but pleasant, but that stuff never was to begin with. As you drank the murky orange drink, you were debating on if you should tell Kyoya or not. Well.. the man was already stressed enough about this evening, and you were well aware that he would not want you to go, and hed probably make you stay in bed and rest for like 3 weeks, even if it just was a small little bug. However, it would be nice to let him know that your attendance was up in the air. Simply not showing up would be rude, and it would be even worse not telling him. Ultimately, you decided to not tell him. You knew you’d put your stubborn ass in that dress and go to that event if it were the last thing you’d do. Anything for him to know that you would be right by his side no matter what. That was important to you. You let the servant know to wake you up when it was time to get ready, and that you were planning on attending. You gave him back the empty glass and he hurried away, leaving an extra glass of just plain water on your bedside table. Laying back down, you wrapped your arms back around the pillow and drifted off to a light slumber. 

A hesitant tap on your shoulder woke you, the servant from earlier peering over.  
“Ma’am, you should eat before you get ready. The doctor recommended just some toast and fruit.”  
“Mmhn- oh- ok. Thank you Kubo.” How did I possibly even know this kids name? 

Kubo, delighted that you even knew his name, smiled from ear to ear and nodded. 

“You're welcome, Y/N! I mean- ma’am.”

“Don’t worry about decencies, you can call me my first name, I don’t necessarily mind.”

“Oh- well I must be on my way, the others are on their way to get you dressed and ready to go.”

You were really regretting your decision. Kubo scurried out, and you ate your toast and fruit. To be honest, you still felt like complete ass. The room was no longer spinning, which was a plus. However, chills constantly went up your spine and arms, and your hips specifically ached. You still felt light headed, but most of the headache pain was manageable. It wasn’t long after you had finished your meal (if you can even call it that) before a gaggle of female maids and servants came in to get you dressed and ready. They’re really taking this too seriously- its not like it’s my wedding day. Well, thats what you were thinking until you looked at the time. You had an hour to get ready. Now you understood why the women were working swiftly to get you dressed. You put on the evening gown and they zipped it up and tied the ribbon out in the back, pushing you to the vanity to get hair and makeup done. You would’ve thought you were dead by how pale and ghostly your complexion was, but it was quickly warmed up by the makeup that was being applied to your face. Two separate maids were curling your H/C hair with a curling iron, after straightening and brushing out any frizzy waves or curls that was already in your hair in the first place of course. An updo was done, and you were quite impressed with how it had turned out. It was obvious it wasn’t their first time doing this stuff. Priceless jewelry was added on, your favorite thing probably was the earrings that sparkled oh so elegantly. The necklace and earrings matched your F/C dress, making the entire ensemble look absolutely stunning. If only you felt that way. 

Once they were done with everything you were rushed out to the Limousine, stepping in it and sitting down. Luckily, you were spared of the motion sickness from the car moving and it reached its destination just on time. The Chauffeur helped you out, taking his hand to step out of the vehicle. The venue was breathtaking. Marble made up almost the entire place, Columns supporting archways and corridors that lead to who knows where. Lots of areas were roped off, making it clear where the main event was taking place. As you stepped into the grand ballroom, noise filled your ears and went straight to your sensitive head. The only thing keeping you sane was the dim lights and candles. You were to sit at the front panel, right next to Kyoya. You were his soon to be spouse after all, and it almost killed you when you realized a smile would have to be practically plastered on your face throughout the entire night. Your plan was simple. As soon as you were able to leave, you’d be out of there like your ass was on fire, Kyoya or not. Your eyes scanned the front panel and you could have spotted him from a mile away. He was unmistakable to you. Walking past all of the tables that were filling up with guests, the putrid and strong scent of various perfumes almost made you ask for a gas mask. It was honestly hypocritical, since you were wearing perfume as well. The strong mix of vanilla and lavender and hibiscus nearly caused you to faint by the time you reached your seat, sitting up next to Kyoya. You had to put on the bravest damn face possible. You knew he could probably see right through you. Either that, or he already somehow found out. His calming voice grabbed your attention almost straight away. 

“You look stunning tonight, my dear. Are those my mothers earrings and necklace?”

Right. They were his mothers. You recall a maid telling you about it as she put it on you, but if you were completely honest you were focusing on not passing out from standing up for too long.

“Yes, they are.” You replied with a sweet smile. “She leant them to me for tonight. She is attending, correct?”

If you were completely honest, you did not like Kyoya's parents, which was completely understandable. They didn’t take much of a liking to you either. Kyoya’s mother was starting to warm up to you however, and this was her first act of kindness by lending you the jewelry without you even much asking for it in the first place. She had insisted, and here you were, lit up practically like a christmas tree. 

Kyoya took a moment to think. “Last time I checked in they were both still in Kyoto for business. However I must say I am quite pleased that she is starting to take a liking to you.” 

Kyoya's soft smile afterwards could have killed you right there. Best thing was, he had no clue you were ill at all. You made a mental note to thank the maids for the magic they had worked earlier that evening. 

You replied with a simple “Well, I am sure that they are very happy with this opening of the hospital. You’ve worked very hard for it, my love. If they aren’t proud of you for it, I sure as hell am.”

Kyoya's smile only grew wider. 

“As long as you are proud, my dove, I don’t care who is proud of me and who isn't.”

Your conversation ended as the chatter died down and the first man stood up to speak. He seemed to be an investor for the company, and you knew him well since you were the one who wrote the grant to get the investment in the first place. More like you knew his company and grant program well. You had no clue about the guy. 

The blabbing on and on almost was enough to make you want to hurl. The world began spinning around you again, and you closed your eyes for just a moment to make it stop. To your avail, it didn't work. Thank /god/ you didn’t have to speak at this damned thing. The only speech you actually paid attention to was Kyoyas, and his was the last one before the dinner party went underway. You never wanted to leave a place so bad and crawl into bed. 

You really had no appetite, so you didn’t eat all that much. What you did eat, you kept tame. You didn't have anything exotic or anything that could upset your stomach, mostly just snacking on some shrimp and drinking whatever form of alcohol was given to you. It tasted like champagne, so that is what you assumed it was. Either way, it drowned the loud music and chatter amongst the attendees. Your Fiancee seemed distracted talking to big name business owners, and you were /so/ fortunate enough to be stuck in a conversation with some snobby old ladies. You knew where that wreaking scent of perfume came from now. You were convinced it was just them who had it on so potently strong that it made everywhere from your nose to your brain burn. You kept a dainty and respectable tone, acting all pleasant and god forbid as elegant and put together as possible, hiding the fact that you were asleep not even 2 hours ago. The old half-drunk snobby women left when their husbands were done talking to the others on the panel. Your eyes kept glancing at Kyoya's watch. It was only 8:30, and every time you forced yourself to stop checking the time you always went back to it, expecting at least 20 minutes to have passed. It almost pissed you off when you discovered it had not even been 3 minutes. You ordered another glass of champagne.

The last bit of the night went by agonizingly slow. Kyoya had asked you to go with him to talk to guests, and you had to agree. As the two of you made your way around, you kept your arm linked onto his, putting the most genuine smile on your face as possible. Two glasses of champagne really did a lot to a headache, but it worsened the spinning room. Somehow, you were able to keep your composure and grace when walking and chatting, staying as close to the taller male as possible. By the time you were done, your vision was back to blacking out. Some had left already, and you were trying to come up with a way to excuse yourself and take your departure. That was until Kyoya turned to you.

“You don’t have to stay with me the whole time, love. I will be home late, and you look tired.”

You quietly praised any sort of god above for that statement. 

“I am quite tired- are you sure its ok for me to leave? I don’t want to come off as rude to our guests for retiring early.” You asked, looking up at him and for the first time that night meeting his gaze.

“Im sure, go ahead and get back home and go to bed. Ill be joining you before you know it.”

You kissed Kyoya's cheek with an actual smile this time. “Alright. I’ll see you at home. Love you!” you exclaimed, walking away briskly. You couldn’t wait to get out of there.

The ride back was fuzzy in your memory. Part of you was convinced you slept the whole way home, the other part thinking that you just rode in silence and checked about fifty times to make sure you still had the jewelry on you. Either way, the lights of the entrance way nearly blinded you when you stepped in, a servant immediately rushing to your aid to get your dress coat off. You were helped back to your and Kyoya’s room, a maid assisting you in getting ready for bed. You had gotten the jewelry safely back in the casing, sighing in relief once everything was off and you were in your pajamas. Climbing into bed, you shut your eyes and fell asleep until you felt a warm presence up against you. 

You had fallen asleep with the lights still on, but the room was now dark, meaning Kyoya was home and in bed. 

“Do you feel any better, Y/N?” He asked, slinging an arm around your waist and pulling you close. 

God damnit. How the hell did he find out?! Was it that obvious? Did Dr. Harumi tell him?

“How did you even know I was ill?” You asked, turning your head to try and look at him, but since you were on your side facing away from the dark haired male, it proved difficult.

“Wasn't it obvious?” You could hear the snarkiness in his tone. “Well, obvious to me. When you walked into the main venue, you looked like you were lost.” Kyoya snickered. “I didn’t think too much of it at first, but then I recognized you skipped out on a lot of food. It also didn't help that you were drinking like the world was going to end.” 

“It was two glasses.”

“Still! Half the time that we were walking around together I was practically holding you up.”

“I’ve barely been able to stand all day, Kyoya. W’snt the alcohol.” you muttered

“I never said it was.”

“Bullshit! You implied it-” Your argument was cut off by Kyoya shushing you.

“Keep it down! Either way, I knew because I know you better than anyone else in that room. Actually, I know you better than you know yourself.” Kyoya stated, his voice seeming to sweeten up. “You could've told me you were sick, my dove. I would not have expected you to attend.” he mumbled, pulling you closer to him. 

You turned yourself around to face him, his arms immediately filling you with the comfort and relief you had longed for all day. 

“I know..” you mumbled. “But I knew this was really important to you, and I didn’t want to miss it for the world.”

Kyoya pressed various kisses to your face, the last one landing right on your lips, in which you gladly returned. He was never too affectionate around others, but it was completely different from when you two were alone. 

Kyoya finished showering you in affection and smiled, pulling you to his chest and resting his chin on top of your head. 

“Y/N… I never want you risking your health for something as silly as an event. Let me know next time, alright dearest?” His voice was sincere and soft, and also a little concerned. “I don’t want anything happening to my pretty girl.”

Your face flushed, and it definitely wasn't from any other factors apart from your flusteredness. 

“You should get some rest, alright baby? I have nothing to attend to tomorrow, so I am all yours, my dove.”

You had to be honest, the pet names were cute. You slowly nodded and closed your eyes, the comfort of his arms pulling you into a peaceful slumber. He didn’t dare move from his spot either, falling asleep right after you in minutes, fingers tangled up in your hair as you both finally got the rest you deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you for reading!   
> I'm used to writing more ship-based fics, so this is the first time I've done an x reader :p  
> tried my hardest to not make Y/N a pick me girl.


End file.
